


Perfect

by realfakedoors



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Technology, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Kink/Cliche Challenge, LITERALLY just sex, Oops, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors
Summary: Sadie's girlfriends, Amethyst and Peridot, are interested in trying out a new kink. It requires a lot of trust in her partners, but Sadie knows they wouldn't take advantage of her. Written for my dear friend in an exchange!





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



“I don’t know about this.”  
Uneasily, Sadie looked over the dais that Amethyst and Peridot had moved to the center of Amethyst’s room. (Well, to call it the center wasn’t exactly right, what with the whole space being so messy and unevenly proportioned––who was to really say what the real center was?) The set-up reminded her of a dentist’s office, with those oversized, bendy light fixtures that were easily adjustable to help the hygienists look at your teeth, except, there was no seat for her to set back in. In fact, the light fixture wasn’t really a light at all––a warm golden glow did pour from the device, but there was no visible bulb or panel of plastic to mute the brightness. It was like an old satellite dish, turned upside down, creating a sort of spotlight effect.  
“What’s not to know?” Amethyst stepped underneath the platform to demonstrate, her long lavender hair immediately dying a rich, golden hue. The rest of her complexion quickly caught up, and then her clothes, all taking on warm undertones and dazzling reflections of shades of sunshine-yellow. She looked beautiful, flashing Peridot and Sadie both a smile.  
“It feels really awesome! Peridot changed me and changed me right back. Nothing to worry about!”  
Peridot, sensing Sadie’s anxiety, inched closer and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to use it if you’re not comfortable, of course. I promise I would not have presented you the option if it could be dangerous.”  
At that, Sadie felt her resolve chip away, the two gems both sharing with her encouraging looks. Peridot’s was smaller, almost shy and excited to show off her newest invention, while Amethyst’s was characteristically wild and anticipatory, eager to show Sadie something fun and new.  
Sighing, Sadie kicked off her shoes. “Okay, okay. We’ll do it. I wasn’t worried about it not working… I was just, I don’t know. Self-conscious?”  
“Don’t be. I swear after I did it, I felt like a million bucks.” Amethyst twirled in place, her hair a cascade of creamy white all the way to bold flaxen, shifting and resaturating beneath the light. “Or however much a gold statue is worth, I guess.”  
Unable to help herself, Sadie laughed at that and began to grab the bottom of her shirt, prepared to pull it overhead. She was taken aback when two hands closed over her own.  
With a flirtatious smile, Peridot peeked at her with a dark blush coloring her cheeks. “Can I?”  
“O-Of course,” Sadie stuttered, flustered by the sudden attention from her girlfriends. Amethyst was only a beat behind her, no longer beneath the light but pushed up against her back, pelvis unapologetic as it ground forward.  
“How about me?”  
“D-Don’t be silly,” she breathed heavily, the stone-cold touch of their hard light forms sending little bursts of electricity up and down her arms. “You can a-always––you can do whatever you want to me.”  
“That’s what I like to hear,” purred the purple gem in her ear, a hand delicately pulling the hair away from her neck and a mouth suddenly latching onto the skin there, kissing roughly and suckling the skin above her pulse hungrily.  
An embarrassing moan slipped from Sadie’s mouth as Peridot began to lift her shirt, pulled it up and over her head in a swift movement. She was about to say something else, filter slipping away as Amethyst’s mouth moved up and down her throat, hands holding Sadie’s hips taut against her own, but Peridot quickly silenced her words with a kiss. The feeling was like moving her mouth against crystalized ice, her lips shaping and molding to the chilly texture with a trill racketing up her heartbeat. It was dizzying, warm and cold and sensitive everywhere, and then her tongue slipped into Peridot’s mouth and she could have forgotten anything else in the world. She ran her hands through Sadie’s hair, pulling almost roughly to the ends and forcing a gasp through her lips, and at that moment Amethyst chuckled.  
“Sadie, you’re amazing. I could do this forever.”  
“F-Forever is a––oh––” she began to say, but Peridot gingerly unzipped the front of her jeans and distracted her. Amethyst helped shuck them down her thighs, and in a matter of moments, she had two gorgeous gems on their knees on either side of her, pulling her pants and panties off. She was embarrassingly wet already, the cotton fabric sticking to her skin and sluicing the side of her thighs as they dragged them down.  
Almost chastely, Peridot leaned forward, nuzzled her face into the base of Sadie’s stomach with a surprising mixture of affection and erotic pleasure. Sadie had to resist letting her head fall back like dead weight, wanted to watch her girlfriends continue on their debauched journey of undressing her and shamelessly turning her into an object of their desire. Amethyst squeezed her ass together tightly, almost painfully, releasing at the last second and standing back up to hold her in place again.  
A few kisses between her thighs, and Peridot was pushing her tongue hotly between Sadie’s folds, rolling her tongue eagerly around the puffed up nub of her clit. Almost immediately, Sadie was gasping, shocked by Peridot’s boldness––she was, at least compared to Amethyst, considerably more shy in the bedroom––but not today. For whatever reason, this arrangement had brought out a dangerously wanton side of her, and Sadie was groaning at her eagerness.  
“Ah, ah,” Amethyst warned, holding her pelvis with a bruising grip, keeping her from bucking into Peridot’s questing tongue, panting loudly. “You’ve got to get used to this. Just a little more, promise.”  
Sadie shuddered, her focus torn between the sensation at her sides, Amethyst’s hands moving up to tease her nipples until they were pink and puffy nubs, to Peridot adding a finger to her efforts, pressing open mouthed kisses to her dripping folds as she grew unbearably wet. “A-Ah, I-I know. Oh, god, p-please, let’s go. Please, I’m ready. Please.”  
Peridot dragged her mouth with a lewd, almost slurping noise. “Hah––are you sure? No more talking once we do it.”  
“Yes, please, I’m ready.” Sadie managed to say with a quaking breath, and she dizzily allowed Peridot to guide her by the hand to the same pedestal on which Amethyst had stood earlier. Warmth enveloped her entire body, like stepping beneath the spray of a hot shower and then out again, balm and sticky beneath golden light.  
“Now, once I hit this button, it’s permanent until I undo it––”  
“She knows, ‘Dot,” Amethyst waved, sighing as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and licked her lips. The sight sent a pulse of heat straight south for Sadie, making her shift her legs in desperate search of some friction. “Strike a pose for us, beautiful. Show us how pretty you are.”  
Blushing, Sadie just nodded and floundered with her hands for a second, ultimately setting one on her hip and the other hanging by her side. “How’s this?”  
“Perfect,” Peridot said with a glowing sigh, and in a flash of warmth, Sadie felt herself go sharply rigid. Her mind whited out for, what she would later realize, was about five full minutes while her organic body turned to hard, smooth gold, polished to perfection. She could feel and see the same, but her limbs were frozen, body cast in a perfect mold that glittered with each curve of her hips and the round, fullness of her breasts and stomach.  
That said, she had a very difficult time noticing any of that, her legs twitching with phantom movements, wanting to bend and twist and moan as she felt Amethyst grind against her front, hands running eagerly over her nipples, taking one into her mouth and sucking. Peridot had returned, positioned herself on her knees with almost hypnotic obedience, lapping up Sadie’s wet pussy like it was the first time she’d had something to drink in a decade.  
All over, her body buzzed, her nerves unraveling in the insurmountable need to move, wanting to grind into the feeling, wishing she could flex her toes or hold Amethyst’s face and kiss her deeply, but she couldn’t. Couldn’t, because she was as golden as the sun, warm and cold all over again, felt an orgasm crest in her body like a summer tide and yank her under, forcefully, a drowned out moan and gasp silently ringing in her head as Peridot continued to fold her tongue over Sadie’s aching clit, Amethyst redoubling her sucking eagerly as she pinched and teased her other nipple.  
“Perfect,” Amethyst whispered in her ear. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
